


Fray

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: Claustrophobia, Comfort, F/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: You couldn't breathe for the panic clouding your senses. You were boxed in. Trapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuh rush jooob... This is what I get for not having backups ready and oversleeping.

The crowd around you was no longer many people, but one immovable barrier. They ran together like watercolors and you could see no way beyond them.

You couldn't breathe for the panic clouding your senses. You were boxed in. _Trapped_.

Someone knocked into you, much too hurried to notice or care that you were coming apart. You nearly lost your balance, falling forward from the impact without the wherewithal to reorient yourself.

A hand caught your wrist and pulled you back into someone, someone who began leading you through the wash of colors and did not stop until you were clear and protected by the shelter of an alleyway. It was only then that you could breathe a little easier, though you were still gasping when a voice started speaking. One that was too close to be anyone but your savior.

“It’s alright, it’s just us now.” He said with his hands slipping to your shoulders to hold you steady.

You looked up to see a familiar face framed by red hair, wearing a look of concern that didn’t quite suit him.

“Thank you, Shanks.” Your voice was ragged and still conveyed the lingering panic you were trying to move passed.

He smiled a little though and ran his fingers through your hair in a soothing gesture that did more for you than the solitude of the alley could. “Anytime.”


End file.
